The mistress of Fun
by Kinri
Summary: My O.C. joins in on the keroro platoon fun, living in her house and doing normal girl things. When she has business to help them destroy pekopon and come back heroes for them, in her honor...HA!
1. The First Step

**Hi! I know i've not been on for a long time. I was busy with school and everything else. **

I'm Boring!!

Keroro:"Can we open the story now?"

Han-Han:*Glares at Keroro*"Hold your tail"

Keroro looks behind him, slipping on soap, falling on his back."Oww..." .

Han-Han:"You ok?"

Keroro:"Yea, can you help me up?"

Han-Han:"Uh, Tamama, help your Leader up!"

Tamama ran into the room."Gunsou-san? What happened?"Helping the green keronian friend up.

Han-Han:"He slipped"

Keroro glared.

............................................

The sun shined on my green curtains, they looked yellow green. I couldn't know, my eyes were shut. Me, Han-Han, was asleep. I didn't want to wake up but the sun rose enough to climb through the side of the curtain and shine on my pale face. I had to get up now!

"Darnit, I wanted to sleep!", I argued, slowly arching up my back straight, siting up on the edge of my bed. I sighed, standing and venturing to my yellow painted door which was my bathroom door. As i walked in, I closed my door with a click, I turned on the running water. I looked at the surface of my clear face, no blemishes or boils, bumps or freckles, i was smooth clean. I scooped up some water from the sick, bending down over the deep crater of my white sink, splashing the warm water on my face. I twisted the nozzle, closing the water. I never knew where the water went, I think it hates me.

I walked out of my bathroom, walking to the closet door, sliding the door open to reveal all of my colorful clothes. I picked out a light purple blouse with long sleeves and a curved head whole. I also picked a long yellow green skirt falling down to cover my white feet. I changed standing next to my bed, slipping my shirt over my head and pulling my skirt up my legs. I also pulled on some lifts, the straps were seperate around her feet. It lifted my heel off the ground, my toes open to the wind. I had gone downstairs to make some breakfast, like cereal or some oatmeal. I often eat each one a day, or I buy something new to eat. But they NEVER have anything for me to eat. EVER!EVER!EVER!EVER EVER EVER!

I started my day like anyone would of have it. Like crazy!

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Keroro:*drinking coffee, noticed the story was over*"Oh!, are you done?"

Han-Han:*stares at him, script in her hand*"YES! It was over, baka!"

Keroro:*sets his drink down, folding his hands*"Why ain't I in this story yet?"

Han-Han:"Ask the Author?"

Keroro:*eyed her annoyingly*"You are the author?"

Han-Han:" ...???"

The END!


	2. Unbusy Working Aliens

Hi again first chapter.

Keroro:"I'm going to interrupt and start the story for you"

Giroro:"Keroro, don't interrupt her"

Keroro pushed Giroro away."I'm going to be taken care of the story now, so hang on all those poor people out there"

Han-Han came in, her clothes were mixed up and her hair non-combed. "Who reset my alarm clock?"

Keroro:"Um... Giroro"

Giroro:"HE SET IT"*Pointing at Keroro, Keroro moved his hand away*

Keroro:"Lets Begin!!"

.......................................................................................................

The streets were busy, parents and kids from school headed down the crowded streets and neighborhoods. I heard two men talking in front of a store selling manga in the front on dark wood tables. Stacks and stacks lay next to each other, each one so colorful people would cherise that collection of fine reading. I would have bought one, read it at night, then fall asleep with it on my stomach, my sheets covering my body as i sleep. I passed through the grocery store with the provided blue basket of the store. I stopped to look down at the milk standing in rows of the right color coded cap. I picked one up, reading the date, I saw it was the farthest one from today, so i put it in my basket. The extra weight was tough on my wrist. I walked to the rest of the aisles, picking up 2 bags of sunchips, I loved them so much. I got more cereal, because i hate the bagels i toast in the morning.

"Hmm, these or these?", I asked, looking at some row of cookies. I was hecka hungry, i wanted a nice choclately treat. I picked up some cookies of chocolately kind and went to the checkout line, self-checkout. I pressed English, of course they had something else but I didn't speak that language, hehe.

I took out some of my yen, out of my wallet, and paid, pushing it in the little slot with my thumb. I got the receipt and snagged it in the bag, walking around the other register and through the electrical door outside. I walked off straight to another alley, I was going to visit my friends, Keroro shotai. Even though they didn't even know her, she was visiting them for the first time she moved here. I wanted to see how lazy Keroro was and Giroro ticked her off. He was so mean she could mess him up good, yea. I was thinking until i smashed face first into a fence. I backed up, feeling my numb face, checking if it was ok, or not. I looked up, seeing this was the place.

I walked to the gate, feeling the black bars that made the gate, i pressed the button that lay on the wall on my right, waiting. Then the door opened, Natsumi stood there, looking straight at me. "Hi, I'm Han-Han", I replied, seeing Natsumi's blank face. Later I was standing in the middle of the living area, Natsumi came in and smiled. "You like the house. So you must be a friend of Boke Garo?", Natsumi asked, siting on the couch facing her. "Uh, yeah, we met each other here", I replied. I can't believe such a lie came out of my mouth. Natsumi led me to the metal planted door, I followed the ladder down and told Natsumi I would find them my own. She left me to find the frogs laying deep inside this dark basement flooring, and odd placing. I stared a little before i walked on to the turquoise door with the bright yellow star that was on Keroro's stomach, like the keron star. I knocked, then walked in. Nothing was standing in the room, until she closed the door behind her hearing a near enough click. "Why is there an empty table here?" Han-han asked, feeling the chair at the end. "Kukuku... Watch where you touch", Kururu argued, I backed up from the sudden surprise of that constant voice near her. Then before her very eyes, a yellow, green, red, blue, and black frog appeared standing a defensive pose in their high chairs. "Why hello pekoponjin, I am Keroro Gunsou of the 58th Gamma System, this is the Keroro Shotai" The green frog announced, Han-Han sighed. "I already know who you guys are, like i came over for nothing", I stated, one of my hands on my hip. "How... do you know?", Keroro asked, Giroro kept his glare, holding his guns perfectly in between his fingers. "I read your manga, the fourth movie was kinda of lame, but I watched it in theaters, It was action packed", I complimented, smiling.

"Uh, thank you", Tamama cheered, clapping. "Uh, that was strange", Giroro thought, lowering his armed weapons. "I can't believe how tiny you guys are, you guys are two feet", I measured, smiling. "Yup, were so small", Tamama instructed, standing next to me. "I see, so this is how small Keroro's room is, wow I knew it was this small", I stated, looking around from the couch. "You should of asked if we were here then knock and come in on one of my brilliant idea of a pekopon invasion, I had this idea-", Keroro was interrupted by Giroro jumped on him, squishing him flat on the ground. "Baka, you don't have the brain to think about the invasion, I have been nagging you about this everyday and you just don't do ANYTHING!", Giroro yelled, rambling on. "Ojousamma! Are you ok, Ojousamma!", Mois yelled, on her knees next to Giroro and Keroro. Her worried face was sad towards me, I wanted to slap Giroro over his face. Then as I turned my head slightly to the right, I sensed Tamama's greased up anger. His purplish dark aura was completely giving her something to know. I found his anger sorta tense, to tense it might kill him some day.

"Ok, calm down everyone, get off of Keroro Giroro and Tamama, look Gunsou is ok now", Han-Han faked, Tamama saw him ok and he ran and gently hugged Keroro to death, lovingly. "Gunsou-san, are you ok?", Tamama asked, Keroro nodded. He dusted himself off. "Ok, um so why did you come here?", Keroro asked, then Mois came back from somewhere, with a letter in hand. "Ojousamma, a letter from the headquarters", Mois uttered, Keroro grabbed the letter.

He opened the back and took out the white paper. The print was in Japanese, everyone looked over his shoulder to see what it said. "Dear Keroro Shotai, we are sending the Goddess of Love and Wealth to aid you in further invasion, we hope you enjoy her help. Her name is H.H, we can't give you the rest, you have to ask her, she would be the one to give you all the information on her status. We sent her wearing her magical gift clothes we gave her. Her hair color is white, she has some mystical staff to destroy mankind.

"We hope you find her well and invite her into your secret base. Love, Headquarters." Everyone stared at the letter, then at each other. "H.H, who has the name H.H?", Keroro asked, turning to everyone. Then Giroro got an idea,"Hey, what was your name again?", Giroro asked, looking up at Me. "Oh, Han-Han, why?", I asked, they all gasped. "H.H... Han-Han....Oh my gosh", Giroro whispered, surprised. "What?", I asked, looking concernly at them. "You've been sent by Headquarters to help us invade, Your the Goddess of Love and Wealth?", Keroro asked, Han-Han nodded slowly. "Yeah, I was sent undercover, secret, I was born the Goddess of Love and Wealth", I cheered, smiling. "You can grant death to everything around you, you can help us destroy pekopon", Keroro asked, rambling on about the other possibilities.

"Yes, I can do everything and the wealth part was about you guys, when were finished you guys would be granted wealth and fortune, forever", I explained, siting with them on the blue couch. "This is great, we'll start tomorrow and everything will go well...*stomach growled*... after dinner!", Keroro yelled, jumping off the couch. The others ran after him, I sat there, then decided to join them. As i walked up, Natsumi greeted me. "Hi, you wanna join?", Natsumi asked, setting the plates.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Keroro:"Wow, I never knew you were the Goddess of Love and Wealth?"

Han-Han:"You sicken me"

Keroro: "..."

Han-Han:"I knew you would say nothing, bye". Walks out of room, leaving Keroro alone in the room.

Keroro: "..."

Keroro was silent, then the scene faded black, leaving nothing shown and no one there now. Keroro was left in his deep minded thoughts.

Bye-Bee!!

The End!


	3. Superior! Keron!

Hi!! Second Chapter!! Wow I'm fast on these chapters.

Keroro was beaten up this time.

Han-Han:"Got anything to say now?"

Keroro:"No..."

Han-Han:"Lets start then"

.................................................................................

The next day she had sleeping over there house, because of the plans the next day. When i opened my baby blue eyes, the frogs were looking over her."Ahh, what the heck are you guys doing here?", she asked, siting up. The group seperated, watching her. "We need to wake you so we can explain what you would do for us", Keroro explained, serious. I turned to him, standing there looking like 'what!'. "Did you say I do, cause I thought this was all of us?", she asked, walking back over to them. "Yeah, it is, but we have you combined so Superior says we can give you orders", Giroro explained, hands crossed over his chest.

"I was sent here to help you, I know Superior gave me orders: if the Keroro Shotai will refuse and try to take control of H.H, H.H can kick their butts." She stated, reading a paper in her hands. "Secondly, If said Team would not succeed mission, or I get hurt, they can strip the team of their ranks, of said Team", she stated, stuffing the paper back into her pocket of her silky robe. "So, I can do anything they tell me, and if you guys die... I'm responsible and I'll get striped back to a normal human", I stuttered, rubbing my shoulder nervously. "What, I thought the Goddess of Love and Wealth never gets stripped or removed from office... she simply has to quite or find another to be an apprentice to be", Giroro asked, nervous. "Thats only if Superiors don't like them or they get into too much trouble and have to be fired or taken away", Kururu replied, standing next to the red frog."You haven't talked at all, Kururu Souchou", Tamama noticed, fearless. "I haven't got anything to say, Tamama nithoe", Kururu replied, Tamama went shy, shading his face incase he was going to fall through a trap or get hit by a new weapon.

Dun...Dun....Dun!!!!

Later, they were showing me of the drawn plans they plan to premise outside in pekopon, he wish I do my best and fight, fight, fight. "Then thats all, good or what?", Keroro asked, lifting his head up from the paper to everyone's faces. "Yeah, um is the bombing on the south center line win that half?", Giroro asked, leaning an elbow on the table. "Yes, as long as you, Tamama and Han-Han fight until the end, which should not happen", keroro yelled, angry with his vigorous questions all over his mind with his big head. "Ok, everything will be ok as long as we eat right and exercise, so I will have pop-up alerts and training, of course Han-han you have to be there, so you should stay at our house until the invasion", Keroro ordered, talking to his team. I thought about what would happen through the invasion, her house would be destroyed, she would come home to a pile of black ash and carboard that has been chipped. 'I can't let them destroy my house... I just moved here 3 days ago and...now it was going to be torn down...No, No, NO!'. I can't just let them destroy everyone, my mom and dad are on the south side of the earth, in america... because before i've been taking to become Goddess of Love and Wealth, I lived in America. I moved here becuase i'm 17, and i can drive my little green van, it wasn't small as a cube squeezed together. "No...", I let that slip my mouth, then I thought continue. "No... I can't let you destroy...Pekopon...", she argued, they turned to her, a frown planted on each. "No... did you say... repeat that?", Keroro asked, rubbing his ear with one finger.

"Yes...Yes i did say No" I answered, leaning on the table.

Keroro started to eye her, walking slowly towards her, this day isn't going to work out so bright for Keroro, it's going to get worst.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Keroro:"You said NO"

Han-Han:"Calm down, big mouth"

Keroro:"Attack"

Giroro:"Yes, Sir"

Tamama:"Gunsou-san, I think we should replace Mois with her"

Keroro looked at Tamama."No, we are not going to give away her for her"

Han-Han: "..."

The End!


	4. Kururu's impossible advantage 1

Han-Han skipped into the room in front of the camera.

Han-Han:"Hello, well lets get to the next part, disastrous isn't it?"

Keroro walked in.

Keroro:"Hi"

Han-Han:"Whats wrong, you guys are finally going to get your invasion done.... now this"

Keroro:"... *sigh*.... It's that we took this long to finally finish and now we have a chance to..."

Han-Han:"Oh... Ok lets start!"

...............................................................................

I was laying my head on the meeting room table, no one in the room with me. I felt like i was going to loose everything with this special power, I didn't want it anymore. I hate this. I hated when they took me from my parents. I hate the Keroro platoon. I hate everyone right now. I was ranting to myself and didn't even notice the door opening, Tamama sliding in. He closed the door, looking up at the girl. "Han-Han, are you ok?", Tamama asked, walking up into a seat next to her. "Tamama, do you ever feel like Keroro is taking advantage of you and the rest?",I asked, looking at him. "Sometimes... recently... yea...", Tamama stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Hmm... I knew it", I replied, silently reading my mind.

"You know Han-Han, do you even know why Superior took you from you parents when you were born?", Tamama asked, trying to look at her eyes.

"He didn't even tell me, I just got trained until i was up to this...", i guttered, turning back to him.

"Oh... Hm, you think if we asked, maybe we'll get something?", Tamama gestured, siting on the table in front of her.

Keroro came in, he stopped, holding the handle of the door, nervous to barge in between them.

"Um, Tamama, Kururu has a new invention he wants to show us... you can also come, Han-Han", Keroro explained, clutching the door with both hands, afraid to look me dead in the eye. Afraid of what I'll do to him.

"Ok, Gunsou-san, Come on Han-Han", Tamama suggested, jumping off the couch towards the open door. Han-Han smiled and got up, they walked up together, walking into the room where Kururu held a white gun, with a bunch of blue stars around it's surface.

"I got everyone here, Kururu", Keroro introduced, coming through the door with me and Tamama.

"Ok, this gun is called "Reset or Freeze me" It helps with the Invasion", Kururu explained, everyone watched the gun.

"Kururu, a example?", Han-Han asked, hand on her hip.

"ku...ku...ku...of course, I press", Kururu pushed down on a blue button.

He had shot Han-Han, Han-Han stand frozen, but she was standing very still, as her appearance.

Giroro tapped her side, she was in her real self, the goddess dress and long white boots fitting around her legs.

"See, now I just set this back then...", a yellow light zapped Han-Han.

"...Now i think thats just a waste of tim-", Han-Han stopped, looking around.

She felt like she have been still for a long time.

"What.... Happened?", Han-Han asked, looking around.

"Just as i planned... kukuku", Kururu explained, laughing his head off.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Han-Han: Kururu, you are mean

Kururu: ... Who cares what u think? kukuku

*Han-Han tackles Kururu out of his chair*

The rest watched the arising smoke appear between their chairs, eyes wide in fear.

Han-Han got up, brushing her top part of her dress off.

Han-Han: say that again, and the next time your going to be more than bruised...

Kururu: ...

Keroro: ...

Giroro: ...

Garuru: ...

Tamama: ...

Dororo fainted.

Pururu fainted.

Tororo fainted.

Zoruru sipped... tea.

Taruru was... bug-eyed.

... Then fainted.

Dark Keroro fainted.

Shivava sat as a statue.

Doruru fainted.

Han-Han: Whats with you all... geesh.

No one said anything.

Han-Han rolled her eyes.

Han-Han: ... keronians.

She walked off through the stage EXIT door.

THE END

bye-bee


	5. The Magic Gift

Chapter 4!

Han-Han: "I'm sooo happy it's the fourth chapter, we've all been working hard~" *sigh*

Keroro crossed his arms, angrily."Well I haven't, I mean after that lame invention Kururu made last chapter I don't know whats up for this one"

Kururu turned darkly towards Keroro. "What was that just now, Taichou?".

Keroro:"Gero..." -.-'

Laughter:"ku...kukukuku(kukukukuku~~)"

Han-Han:"Yeah but you all fainted at the end of the last chapter. Bunch of sissy girls I might add",

Keroro:"Hmm, you just can't understand the free fall of all this",

Han-Han:"Sissy's"

"Lets Start already"

...........................................................................................................................

I was starting to feel much better after I flexed a bit. It felt like I was cemented, then shapened to Kururu's liking, that guy is getting on my last nerve. "I can't believe he used me", I grumbled, eating some deliciously cooked cookies in Keroro's room. I watched the lit television, watching the news people talk about things in the present. I sighed, things aren't going as planned when I landed here, like I was a puppet with strings, and the strings are leading me to my fate. "They should of led me somewhere else", I pleaded, siting crossed legged on the ground. I grabbed another cookie, biting off a piece on the side. The side is my best way to start first.

Then the door opened, hiting the wall behind it. "Ahh, now lets get cracking on good ideas for the invasion", Keroro exclaimed, jumping straight in his chair. I was siting at the same table, bet no one noticed me there. "Why hello Han Han", Kururu greeted, snickering. "Shut up, you hateful little thing before I shut you up my self", Han Han warned, chewing on her cookie, ignoring him.

"Kukukuku~", Kururu's laugh echoed in my head, but i just sat there, thinking a zipper would shut the noise out. "Ok, enough Kururu, your creeping us out", Keroro cringed, a shiver shot up his spine. I saw his reaction from the corner of my eye, then started to get up, taking the plate. "Hold on, Han Han", Keroro shouted, seems he wanted something... again. I turned on my heel to face him, he could see my formal keron dress I wore, long and stood proud and wide on me.

"Um, where you get that?", he was talking about my dress. "Keron", I replied, shrugging a bit. "You served?", Giroro questioned, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah, I got found while I floated in space, I fell out of my ship with my mom and dad inside. I guess them wanted me to survive the crash because our engine blew up. But they said they wouldn't see me again. I started to cry, until another loud beep came and a voice. The next second I was turned into space's heavy weight, I never saw them again", Han Han told, sighing after. "Oh, the superior must have given it to her. He never gives us anything", Keroro whined, Giroro suddenly tackled him to the table, his foot crushing the back of his head, straining himself not to kill this idiot. "Don't get to angry with him, Giroro", Han Han stated, grabbing him and setting him on the tan carpet. "I'm going upstairs, no more things for me to do up here", I moaned, going out the door. "Bye", Tamama called, waving his arm in the air. The peachy smile and gleam in his eyes. When she reached the top half of the house, Natsumi was arguing with Fuyuki about the aliens downstairs doing things for the "invasion" again, she sorta sensed this kinda stuff. "Han Han, tell Fuyuki that the frogs are talking about the pekopon invasion, tell him", Natsumi whined, glaring. "No, their being stupid. All I could say, in a whole two days I been with them", Han Han, sighed, passing her into the small kitchen. "You mean that they are just doing the same thing ... .day?", She asked, nervous. "Yeah, just being... stupid", Han Han shrugged off already. "Stupid frogs", Natsumi grumbled, throwing down the scrolled magazine on the tiled floor, the middle scrunched like a sports band.

Han Han sighed, going back downstairs. As soon as she came in, the frogs were resonating. An eyebrow raised, and twitched, she didn't like helping shrimps rule the world. "Guys? Guys? Hello?", Han Han asked, coming forward a step or two. "Oh, Han Han. Your back, we thought you would arrive pretty late, but we have a new plan. It's very genious, Gero Gero gero Gero gero Gero", Keroro enchanted, hands on hips. He was laughing at the ceiling. Weirdo.

I followed them into the fridge, which I already knew it wasn't a real fridge. We arrived at the base, the keronians sat at their usual chairs, while I stood staring at every single one of them. "Han Han, I've been meaning to know what power you posses", Keroro hovered, leaning forward to see her closer. "I got these powers from the superior of keron. He said when I was in space I gained some special powers, and this powder-", she concluded, holding up a light blue bag with a keron insigma patched with the fine material made from the neighboring planet.

"Whoa~", Keroro cooed, rushing over. Han Han let him hold it, until she saw his hand was slipping, and it was open! "Keroro", Han Han screamed, turning on my heel to get over to him. I slapped him backhand, making him drop the bag. The powder spreaded on the metallic floor, until it started floating. The powder lifted in the air before me, I was doing it. I closed my eyes, focusing on the magical item my "Family" gave me. Before the frogs looked, they saw the sparkly, clear, rainbow dust spin then dive into the bag. I picked it up, pulling the side strings, closing it, glaring at the frog responsible for almost loosing it.

"Keroro, please don't ever touch this again. It's one precious item from keron that I love and he gave it to me, because it reminds me of him. He told me after I was assigned to invade earth, he told me to use this if I'm hurt or paralyzed by the frogs already here...", I stopped, annoyed enough. "Your supposed to be invading earth, replacing us", Keroro asked, surprised. "Yeah, all true except for the supposed. I don't know if I can kill the one planet that me and my parents lived on, because before we left we were living here", Han Han said, gripping the top of the bag. "Ohh~", They all sighed, afraid of her past.

"All happened, nothing is non-true. All happened to me and I'll never forgive the people who attacked my ship. Those stupid, small, 2 feet tall frogs, something like u. But they were after my parents, they got them alright, but not me. I will kill this planet for my superior, but I will not only destroy it for hate, but for love for me once living on this soil. For me growing up here, for those aliens ugly, raspy, faces, even one whose half metal... forgot his name, but poor dude. You know I also spent my time having some talks and fun with kerons in the hospital. I learned names, new people everyday and old and kind faces each week. I didn't have time to visit all of them, because he let me help little children after school. I tutored little ones when they had trouble, although they were cute, some were really annoying. But the ones who spent their life becoming a seargant major says their really lucky they found me, because I know a lot from superior. He taught me everything about keron, corners, alleys, building, peoples and new babies", Han han's story really didn't move the Keroro shotai. They believed it but didn't want to see it for their own eyes. They started to giggle up a laugh, then it went louder, everyone laughing at her, falling on the ground, the seat spinning at Tamama's desk. Han Han was wavering up the courage to not let the angry set in, she was trying so hard not to grab all of them in one grip and squeeze out there intestines all over the blinking floor and screened filled walls. Not even in front of Mois-chan, I'm not going that far as to get crushed and never come back... not. taking. the. chances.

"Thats very... *snicker*... sweet Han Han", Keroro laughed, getting up. Supporting himself with the desk, but it slipped and he fell down laughing again, it looked like everyone was going to spill their guts. 'Yuck', she almost threw up with the thought. This is going to be fun, battling to see who can destroy all this in just a matter of seconds, ending the earth and all the fellow earthlings. It's on, it's on like battling those other invaders for my parents life and almost killing my air in the space of our system. I say, it's totally on.

Love, Han Han.

..............................................................................................................................

Han Han: "You guys are sooooooo going to loose"

Keroro:"How you make that sure?" *smirk*

Han Han: "laughing at my story, thinking it fake. Reasoning to spill my special "heal vongangra de rolerane powder"

Tamama: "Gunsou-san, what if we do loose?"

Keroro: "Then we get sent back to keron and get stripped of our postions. WHAT!?!?!?!?"

Han Han: "Ha. Ha. Ha"

Giroro grabbed Keroro by the neck,"If you think I'll let you get away from this. Your dead wrong if I let us loose from a girl"

Keroro: "Gero~ Kururu, if you could get everything ready, I'll give the plan and we'll use the weapons. I swear, we aren't loosing to a girl that runs this story! NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Giroro sparkled: "Keroro~"

Natsumi came in,"What are you doing?"

Han Han: "I'm going to try to beat the boys in the invasion in earth, hope you live. I'd love to be friends with you, Natsumi-chan"

Natsumi: "Sure"

Han Han cheered,"Yahh~ In your faces"

Keroro Shotai: "..."

Han Han gains composure, smiling towards the camera,"See you next time in Chapter 5 of the "Mistress of Fun" story"

Bye-bee

c=J


	6. My Past Life! And He comes back

Chapter 5 O.M.G!

Han Han:"Finally, were getting to the invasion"

Keroro:"Don't sass me, we'll do better than you"

Han Han:"I like to see you"

Tamama:"DON'T YELL AT HIM"

Han Han rolled her eyes,"Calm down, Tamama-chan"

Tamama crouched in a corner, steam still rising above his head,"I never get to do anything..."

Han Han:"I'll let you blow up the set later, right now-"

She quickly snapped her head to the camera,"Start the show"

......................................................................................................................

I sit, crossed-legged, on the floor, eyes closed, concentrating on my powers and the usage of each strike I make. Today the frogs and I are going to train in a simulation Pekopon. I didn't realize till now that Kururu is crooked and evil. He copied and structured the city of Tokyo, right in this very lab and I am going to train, destroying it with my magical powers. I don't know if I'm ready for either the simulation or the real thing. It's confusing to me, I don't know right from wrong. Superior, please help me learn what should I do now that I met them, fight them or destroy pekopon for you? Tell me what's right? Please? Anyone there, Superior?

"Superior?"

"Superior?"

"Superior, please talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Superor?!". This time he snapped his head up, I could see he was a little scared of my voice, but I stood there like an angel. I wanted to talk to him, see what's wrong and if he needed help with something.

"Superior, were asleep? I'm sorry if I intruded in your slumbers", I started to turn towards the door, reaching for the brown door knob before me, before I heard footsteps coming towards me. I started to turn on my heal, then I went face to face with his lovely bright, smiling, face look up at mine.

"It's ok, I wasn't sleeping, but thinking", he rasped, taking my hand, leading me back to his chair. I sat in a chair on the left of his, once I sat, I saw i was not as short as he was siting in a chair. I stared into his eyes, thinking about what he might be thinking about, the invasion, Keron, his home, the Keroro shotai I was going to see or something in his past about his family.

"What were you thinking about, Superior?", I faired to ask, because I was especially worried about him when i walk past the huge door. "It was about you meeting the Keroro Shotai. I wanted the earth to be destroyed already, but their cutting the chances, thats why I want you to go and do their job-", he had his eyes locked on mine, it was like were in our own universe, and it's the only two. "I want you to take this powder and do what the Keroro Shotai didn't finish, destroy Pekopon, could you do that?", he wandered in my eyes, I didn't even feel his hand on mine.

"Yeah, I could do it. Anything for you, but can I ask for one thing to stay the same?", I exclaimed, cringing back in my chair. "Yes, anything just name it and it'll still stand, as long as you don't throw too much of this powder in the air", he concurred, making points. "Ok, not too much, go it. All I want to stand on earth is... my real home, on earth", I declared, turning my eyes away from his, I didn't want to see the look in them yet. "Sure, just don't throw too much of powder in the air, you'll kill everyone and all the plants and flowers will fade away into more dust than you seen on Keron", he explained, I turned back to him after he said 'sure', relieved that he would agree, because I'm human and... all whatever, yes!~

"Thank you, Superior. I really thank you for this, because I really love my family and it joys me to see them alive. I love to spend time with them, I remember one time when I was only 4 and outside plucking grass of that earth. I really loved to know things from my parents, and I wished they homed school me instead of seeing the same, nice, sometimes strict teach everyday. I bet I'll see more teachers and new faces very soon, because I'm in 2nd grade and I made a friend. His name is Jeffrey and my mom like him when he came over to play over the weekends, I like him a lot, but I think it grew. I didn't know if he loved me, but since now I was in 7th grade, 13 years old, I saw 12 year old Jeffrey hanging out with boys at lunch. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to ruin the game, or trip anybody, or throw-off a throw from one of his friends. I didn't want to bother, he was something like a brother to me, I loved him like a brother, I even once said he was like the brother I never had. It was true we were friends in the past, but now he hardly hangs out with me on weekends... because he thinks now that I'm gone, he thinks I'm actually gone forever. I'm still wondering what kinda girl would he meet someday, wether she were perfect, plain or just dorky a tiny bit, he would love her like he did her when they were little. I still love him though, every time he comes over on Saturdays, he sleeps over till Sunday then gets picked up in the afternoon by his dad. He says bye to me every time, because we were sorta special to each other, he also always says he will sleep over next week, see you next time, bye. I would say the same to his, but without the sleepover part, I would want to sleep over at his house, but I'm sooo busy after school, I just can't escape it all. Friends, family, clubs I run myself and I don't have time when I get home. But when it's Friday I always get to go home directly after school, because the school is not going to be open for my clubs and sometimes I'm with only 10 or less people in my clubs, when there's supposed to be about 22 kids. I'm gonna beat them up someday, surprise attack from their friend. Then they'll come running back, just watch, I will get my club back in order, but it is alright to give a notice or if something came up my other friends who's friends with them can come running to tell me, I'll accept. You see, I have many friends and I can't loose them, not even Jeffrey, he's special. I really thought when we said we were the greatest brother and sister ever, we would take it to different heights, get higher and higher, reaching for the cloud, blue, sky. We reach a cloud and touch it, sit on it and our love will be the only thing to hold us up, we would never fall and never see death, until the speech, "'till death do us part". We never had that chance, because he met a girl in high school and forgot about me, I don't think forever but at least not our friendship was ruined, it still kept together. He kept his promise to me, even though he was in college, to sleep over my house, my mom had died and my dad was ill in the hospital, I think he caught what mommy caught. I don't know, as long as he still lived under that roof, he was still my best daddy and even though mom is dead she still is my best mom. I never think of what I would do if I was alone, without Jeffrey, without mom and dad and all my friends at my new job I'm working on. And Superior and keron, I loved this planet like home on earth, they treated me the same, the same food relation as earth, except for some space squid or other space mush, it was like mash potatoes and regular squid, just keron style. I really truly love it here, with you and the rest of the loving people on this planet, Thank you for finding me", I thanked, getting up from my squished seat, hugging his little body in his.... (silence between them for a bit, then answers)

"Your Welcome, Han Han", he whispered, a single tear rolling down his grey skin. Han Han wiped the tear with the back of her hand, smiling as he looked up at her grey blank eyes. "Dear, why do you have those grey, unclear eyes?", he asked, Han Han smiled passionately at this question. "I got them from my mother, she was blind and her color faded, so when I was 6, I worried about where the color go, she stayed like that until 3 weeks after, before she died. Before I knew it, after a few days after her death, Daddy spotted my color was fading like mothers. He worried, taking me to the hospital, after some scans and a test result, they said I was blind, but still can live on like a human girl. They said my vision was fading and soon I was going to take in the sickness that mommy died from, but before I knew it. Daddy got it. I noticed when I came down, I was following the path of the wall down, my vision was already ready to leave me shortly after the hospital trip, but I could plainly see daddy suffering on the floor like mommy was. She was throwing up in the flower pot near the stairs, daddy was on the ground, not moving and I called the hospital. Although it took me 2 minutes to find the phone, the hospital got him in the ER soon enough, but his heart let out, but I had a surprise call from children's care center. My daddy was alive, and I got to back home and take care of him, by myself and with myself. When we got home, daddy hugged me and asked me if I wanted to play in the park, it was near here. I said yes, but when we entered, he fell on his knees, I asked what happened. He just replied with a rasped gasp of breathe, then panted. His breathe was steady still, he stood on his feet again and told me in my ear not to worry, I'll protect my special girl, surviving this stinking sickness and letting her sleep in a comfy, soft home, with a bed and a loving dad. He was going to live his whole life for me, but I told him I was worried for him, I wasn't worried for myself just yet, because I'm halfway blind and I can still feel surroundings like I usually did. I was happy for a second thing, Jeffrey was running up to me, a little blurry but it got a tiny bit clear when he hugged me, I remembered his warmth and I said, "Jeffrey, hi, what you doing in the park?", he replied with a chuckle and a smile I could hardly make out. "Why scared?", he asked, promising he watch out for me forever if his life counted on it. I was scared he was at the park, but I knew he was just humoring me with our little joke we play on each other a lot everyday. "It's nice to see you, where is your mom and dad?", I had wondered, feeling his hand rap around mine. He felt really warm, and them he felt really sticky, like sweat was rolling down his arms to his hands and I'm drying it with my blushing skin tan... Oh am I telling things I shouldn't, sorry Superior, I didn't bother you with that one, did I?", I examined his red blushed face, but it fell back to a calming smile. "I'm fine, Han Han", he answered, patting my hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, so I'll just got then", I said, bending my upper body back. I thought we both heard a crack sound behind me, I cracked my back and it feels so better now, after I crouched forward and hugged him softly with my skin. "Bye, Han Han", thats the last thing before I rounded the corner and left out into the dim like sun, the sun breaking over the trees and grass hills. I smiled, stopping to look at the setting sun, I loved to do this with Jeffrey when we ventured outside onto the grass, I would knock him over then he would throw grass playfully onto my dresses I wore. I loved him, but I can't say that now, because of his new, married, life in his way. It would get his wife jealous or mad and we'll have to move on, he'll bring me outside and we'll talk.

After he's done, he would just go back inside his house to his kids and wife, basking in his glory of the cute little bugs. But I will still feel the hurt he left in my heart, I'm still blind and he never found out in our past or present, now it's the future. Can I hold this secret any longer, or will the shotai I'm going to meet find it for themselves with the smart one of the team. He could see through my false and see the true me, because when one or two see me reaching for the wrong thing I asked or wanted, they'll suspect and bring worry. I don't want anyone worried, but how can I make this up for so long, how can my blindness not reach me before someone knows how my eyes work now.

"I don't know how-", then I snapped up in the white chair at the table. At first, I could hardly see the colorful blurs around me, like two on the right and left and one standing up, with a grey pointy stick pointing at a white board with the blue marker writing blurred on it from my vision. "Keroro Shotai?", I asked, rubbing my eyes. After I unblocked them, I saw clearly, it was them, staring at me or Kururu, facing his back towards mine. "Han Han, Tamama found you in here, asleep and told me. So we just did your plan in a low whisper not to wake up your wavering words coming out of your mouth", he explained, setting down the grey stick I saw. Though it was his arm, or that other keron's arm that was halved. "Oh, I thought I was meditating in Kururu's lab?", I whispered, rubbing my temple with my wrist. I was nervous to be talking in front of them.

"Yeah, you said something about your friend Jeffrey, is that his name?", Giroro asked, his eyes turning to hers. "Yes, why?", she wandered in his eyes for the answer, but she could see something is wrong or either they found him and him and his wife and kids are here right now. "They found you and wanted to see you, but we told them to wait upstairs till you wake up", Kururu relied, laughing again. "What, he's here and his wife and kids are-are, oh my~", I rasped, pulling the sides of my hair. "Yeah", Kururu declared, he took out a hidden speaker phone from somewhere under the table, and talked into it.

Before I knew it, the blue door opened behind me, and some arms rapped around me, tightening it. "Han Han, I never thought you would be here", he believed, not letting go. "Jeffrey, where's your wife and kids?", I asked, not hearing more steps behind him. "They're actually not with me, they live somewhere else, because of a problem with me-", he paused, letting go. I watched, turned in my chair, looking into his dark blue ocean eyes. They changed. "Why. What's the matter?", I wandered in those eyes. "I-I was still feeling love for you and my wife just divorced me on our 3rd anniversary, and I went out to find you", he concurred, smiling at me. "You found me. Listen Jeffrey, I still loved you and when you met your true love... I felt like our love didn't matter, it was thrown at the wall and crashed into a million pieces, you know how that felt to me?", I quizzed, touching my heart with a closed fist.

"Yes, like I pushed you into the ocean and you drowned, or I threw you at that wall and you cracked after I hurt you with all those scratches of hate and fiery you felt towards me. I still love you, Han Han, but are you ok with this, with my love finally reaching you at the end and touching your soul, connecting our two together to create a whole?", he pondered, grabbing my hand close to my chest, gripping it tightly. "Yes, I'm fine with every love you want to give me. I'll love you back the same way as a couple should, Jeffrey", I replied, starting to cry. "Don't cry, love, I don't like seeing you cry", he begged, wiping it away with his thumb, smiling towards me. "I love you Jeffrey. But I got to tell you something before we move in together, the earth is going to be destroyed tomorrow-", I explained, turned my head back at the frogs faces, each still and speechless like I, then back at him. "I'm going to destroy it, but I will have one thing precious to me to remember my parents by. Our house", I concluded, clasping my hands together in excitement and joy.

"We can live there, you and me. Have as many kids as we can and if you quit, I'll let you rest, we'll play outside, go eat, or cook at home. Our kids would be healthy, if we loose one, I'll comfort you all you want, I'll be at your side in every moment you cry", He wished, grasping my hands with both of his. "Jeffrey, I love you sooo much", I cooed, kissing him on the lips. My surprise is that he didn't let go, he kissed me back. His hot tongue looking around my mouth, mine enjoying the same fun his was. I loved him too much to loose him at school, because we did everything together and that girl he met wasn't even with him through it all, birds chirping in the morning, the sun rising, the sun setting behind trees, the dark sky and bright stars. Sometimes they saw the constilations in the dark. She would name new ones when they weren't named, he loved the names, because it said it taught him of the sky and the moon above.

This was perfect, the invasion is tomorrow and I got a house and we could continue the rent and Superior could be happy for me and love me like a child. I will destroy the planet and come back a hero in keron, but I will also have new friends, kids and maybe two dogs. I love doggies, so cute, soft and fluffy in between their lovely coats. I just like petting one, fluffing one and giving it a bath and a lot of walking, playing, loving the kids, relationships with other new people we meet on the street, sidewalk, park, or my cousins and aunties and uncles. I'm going to love being with Jeffrey all my life, he is my life and I'm his because we met, loved and fought for it for a long time. This time were even closer to connecting then I thought before I was in thought of all this love me and Jeffrey was showing as two little brother and sister thing.

Tomorrow we invade and i get the love of my whole career in my hands forever. I just gotta do this and then it's over, we live happy, forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever. We never be separated, never be taken away, no bad sins, church sunday mornings with the kids, play and kiss in the park, make out in bed, and cook in the small kitchen. I will never be apart from Jeff, he's mine and mine only. But what if the ex comes back, wanting him back, the kids grown up and she doesn't know what to do with them. Bad grades in school, not listening to her and she eventually goes crazy for the rest of her life until she dies silently and happily. I don't want to say that though, it hurts for me to say that, because I know it'll hurt Jeff and he'll eventually feel sorry for her. We'll send her something nice, her and the kids, saying live happy. Eat happy. be happy. We both love you, Jeff and Han Han. Thats lovely.

End Story

....................................................................................................................................

Han Han:"Jeffrey~"

Jeff:"I'm back, for you and only you"

Keroro:"Another human couple, great~!"

Giroro was pouring out like a softy,"So. Cute."

Tamama:"Gouchou-san seems to be a softy, te-he"

Keroro:"Don't 'te-he' us"

Dororo was in the corner of the "destroyed" set,"Keroro-kun and friends are soo mean~~"

Keroro sweat dropped,"Dororo-kun... I totally forgot"

Dororo snapped, bending his head down more to the white flooring,"Keroro-kun~"

Giroro sighed,"You make me sick. You know Dororo is senseless to your big mouth, you just can't keep it shut, can you?"

Keroro:"Nope"

Han Han:"Lets end it now, no one will get out if Giroro starts to clobber people"

Everyone:"Sayonara~!"

!Sayonara!

{CUT}


	7. One More Day! PANIC!

It's Chapter 7

HanHan:"Hello again my fellow peoples out there, and keronians of every kind. Welcome to chapter 7 of my story, getting exciting isn't? Hmm?"

Keroro:"You would say"

Giroro:"Try to be more smarter than you use-to-be"

Keroro:"What are you talking about, I would never go soft on anyone"

Giroro rolled his eyes,"Yeah, right"

HanHan:"Hi guys, hows your morning?"

Tamama:"Goodmorning, Han Han-chan"

Kururu:"... Not saying anything, kukukukuku~"

HanHan:"You upset that you guys are going to looooooooooooooooooose~"

Kururu:"kuku... no"

HanHa bent down to get near them,"Loosers"

She stood up straight now, smiling aimlessly at the camera,"Start the story now. Well , I gotta get back to writing, can't waste time"

......................................................................................................................................................................................

I spent a lot of time training, we destroyed that training system every time Kururu sets it up. I can't just destroy it all the time, it's the same, and I need a new structure, I get stressed. "It's going to need to get you ready for anything you could accomplish during the invasion", Giroro had said, while I watched the Keroro Shotai do their damage on it. I saw gray smoke rise, tamama jumping out onto the green grass, huffing because he just blew up the big sky scraper and was ready for more. He then ran off, blowing his yellow power out onto the rest of the "citizens" in the space he reused.

"Tamama is taking it too hard", I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. Both my hands in my under arms, I watched as Keroro actually blew up the whole neighborhood they lived on, even blowing the Hinata's home to bits. It felt to me like it exploded in my ears, i and the whole gang was under rubble and a fire caught on the collected, ashy wood. I saw through my own eyes the two human children were burning, yelling for help and looking me straight in the eyes, waiting for me to come to help. But as much as my heart wanted me to move, my body wouldn't let me, I felt as though it didn't like humans as much as my insides, I hated staying still.

My head started hurting, my vision dainty and blurred, but it refocused as I saw Giroro's eye staring at me from the corner, wondering what I was thinking just now. "It's ok, Giroro, I was just thinking about... something (clears throat)", I stated, facing forward at the gang. They were done, bending forward awkwardly, panting back breathe in their lungs. Especially Keroro, the green frog was on the ground, beginning to think a good vacation is good for him after they destroy pekopon. Giroro and I walked into the white, cased room to help them with injuries, and for me to help Keroro get off the floor and put him on the couch as we entered a different room. I then plopped on the floor in front of the couch, Keroro watched the back of my head as I scratched it, throwing my hair up and down, then put my arm down. "You did good in your mission, you got more points then the shotai all together", Kururu rated, looking onto a little screen control, her points the highest of all.

"I would have done more better if it wasn't timing explosions and I couldn't have used any powder... (spurts at them)... geeks", I framed, getting everyone's eyes on me. "You ok?", Keroro asked, not moving from his position. "Just fine", I centered, criss-cross applesauce my legs. I started to close my eyes, relaxing again in the same tone from before we trained and after, leaving an identity on my case."Mmmmm,mmmmmmmm,mmmmmm,mmmmmmmmmmmmmm-", I kept the move going, my body coursing hot, my heart and brain connected as one, listening and pointing out things I know now and have done in the past so to keep a healthy balance of diets. I could hear nothing but fast clicking, I once knew Kururu was surfing the internet again, or using his camera to spy on the humans upstairs.

"Not his taste at all", I whispered, it rolling off my tongue. I realized and sensed he was looking at me, I stiffened then i gave a deep sigh, going back to my happy place. It was calm, serene and nothing Kururu was in it, all about the forest trees cascading above me, the grass and brown dirt below me, and the grass field animals to play or sit around with. I heard a birds wings swish by up in the sky, ignoring the rousing breeze so he could make it home, fly bird, just fly until u reached your calling, thats what I'll do, find my calling on earth. It'll point me to the wright direction and then lead me from there, I'll never be lost without my friends and more friends beside me. I actually don't know who my real parents are, I can't remember what they looked like, but I knew I had my mom's hair, eyes and color and her shaped body. I think from my dad's traits I have his hair, but longer and curly like his, and I have his skinny arms and boned feet. I love each thing very much, but I still don't know who exactly do I look like, I have to find out on my own I guess. Unless superior can help in any way, that would be great to find something ancient in my records.

Maybe I can get a ride to keron from the frogs, I don't think they'll let me drive some huge battle ship alone. It'll be too dangerous to fly it in clear view of everyone who stands on this earth. Dreadful, I know. I sighed, stifled a yawn, automatically opening my eyes to the invaders siting around doing there usual thing everyday of the hour. "So, you guys wanna do something, like go to the park? Ice cream? Anywhere?", I persuaded, holding onto my feet while I continually rock back and forth, careful not to hit the couch or sleeping beauty would wake up. "Sure. We can go to the park, play, have a picnic", Giroro manually agreed, I smiled, looking at the carpet. "I love picnics, desu~", Tamama cheered, jumping up from his spot, racing over to me, arms raised in the air with joy and excitement.

"I'll make the sandwiches, now who like ham?", I pointed out, scared. "One of everything for me", tamama declared, raising his palm towards my face. "Ok, got you. Giroro?", I questioned, staring into his coal black eyes. "Ham, cheese, and a sweet potato for taste"."Thats easy. Ok Kururu? Or would you like to make your own cury?", I replaced, before asking him about the sandwich. "No, I'll have ham and cheese", Kururu convinced, I went silent for a minute, trying to catch everything he just said. "Ok, and Keroro?", I turned to face him, he was already writing something on a notepad he had, the pen was racing, he was jittery and I was annoyed at all will. He ripped it out seconds after and handed it over to me, I eyed him then put the paper in my loose vest hung around me, had to make his ordeal sandwich.

"Ok, you guys get the basket and blanket ready and I'll get the plates and sandwiches made", I said, getting up. I walked over to the door, opened it then walked out, rounding the door frame up the ladder. I pushed open the door, as I stood on the wood floor, Natsumi came downstairs and we met eye with eye. "Hey Han han, what you want?", She asked, smiling as we both went through to the kitchen/living room. "I and the frogs are going to have a picnic at the park, I got sandwiches to make", I stated, going past her into the kitchen. "Ok, well need any help. And don't forget to tell them to turn on their anti-barriers, you'll cause ruckus and I'll come a runnin' to find you", she argued, siting on the couch. I watched her turn the t.v. on, then I tied on the apron and began to make the sandwich. I was soon making Giroro's, having to make a fire outside in his fire pit, and using the left over sweet potato in the fridge from whatever that made it happen.

As soon as it was done I put the, still steaming, baked sweet potato in between two slim pieces of ham and toast. I put it on a plate and rapped the plastic over it, from dropping it or such. Lastly I made Kururu's, while I was rapping it, the colored frogs came in, Keroro holding the picnic basket, swinging it while he came in, whistling happy to himself. "Boke Garo, make sure you do whatever she tells u to do", natsumi flamed, her eyes narrowed. "Yes, natsumi-dono, whatever she says we will follow", keroro promised, saluting her. His arm snapped quickly, i couldn't even see how fast it moved. "Ok. I made the sandwiches you requested and do you have your anti-barrier on", i asked, scarring them with a look of a devil. "Yes, we will keep them on at all times", tamama stated, smiling.

"lets go then, see you later Natsumi-chan", I lied, i may not see her later. The frogs are kind, nice, gentle, but they stick like glue to a person more than once, then they start to mess with your mind and you can never find a way to leave it. It sticks like they do, hard, brittle, glue. As we walked down the sidewalk, the frogs were gazing at the original shops they'd seen many times, I get a feeling that they did things that was done numerous of times and a certain human girl knocked them out of it, or at least till the end of the vacation. I didn't want to see how many of their trageties they accomplished, or how many failed in one whole day. It felt outnumbered between them and Natsumi and Fuyuki, weird.

We sat on the lone grass in the park, no one was here. Usually it was busy, but it seemed weird to me when no kids or adults i here. It feels like someone got abducted and then the whole world is next. But the only thing is is it's that adults have to work and kids have to stay in their stuffy rooms, feeling empty of mind and spirit. All they wanted to do today was play outside in the park, but the busy world for them is yet to come, only if you pass college, get a degree and go get the job of the lifetime. I wish I could see what's that like, only if I could have my degree and impress my father with jeffrey by my side, that would be a dream come true for me. I want to visit dad, but what if he could see the aliens, then the whole world wouldn't be safe if he told that a household has been keeping a terrifying secret and it's let out to all of the world. Horrible. Horrible. Horrible, Horrible, Horrible, Horrible.

"Yummy, better than any sandwich I ever tasted. HMMM, HMMMMMMM, HMMMMM", Tamama grumbled, as he munched his sandwich down without relieving the goodness in every bite. I stared at him in disgust, taking my place right between Giroro and Kururu. I guess the two doesn't have a very good friendship, considering Kururu threw a acorn that fell out of the tree we sat against at Giroro's face and he went buck wild on him. I pushed him away for about 13 seconds, until he sat back down, ignoring the anger in his stomach, lowering the pressure. I finally got them under control, but I have a feeling Kururu hasn't done this same thing to Giroro only once, but a billion other times. "Wow", I sighed, looking up at the blue sky, and the cottony clouds that past high above. It felt as almost I can touch one of them, or i can reach up, grab it then go fly off into a adventure, feeling the cold sky prickle up my skin. Sending shivers up my spine, or I'll fall right through and hit the ground, never to wake up again. As I gazed up, Keroro was right in front of me, I never noticed him until I lowered my head. I yelled, causing me to lunge back, hitting the back of my head against the bark, hard enough that I made a gash and blood started flooding out. "Oh, sorry Han han, did I scare you?", Keroro asked, playing with his fingers. "Yes... (feels back of head)... Oh my gosh, now I have a huge dilemma on my hands... (moans. taking back hand she sees her own blood covering her skin)....", I stood up, but I began to feel a little wobbly, and dizzy. My head spun as I began to walk forward, the keronians below me ready to catch me. Then before I hit the green, I faded into complete darkness.

"What are we going to do? Natsumi would want an explanation, what am I going to tell her?", Keroro panicked, pacing like mad crazy. "I'll call Pururu, she can come over, and the ship can take us back home", Giroro replied, dialing the number. Tamama was hovering over my body, I couldn't fee his hands, but they were warm, was he overheating again, poor Tamama. "Hello, Pururu. We need your help, you need to come and get us at the pekopon park, I'll explain when you get here... ok, bye", Giroro hung up as he stood next to tamama, staring into her shut eyes. 'Stupid keroro, always doing this kinda things to other people just to get a joke', he growled, pushing back the left side of his mouth, showing his sharp fangs.

Soon enough a yellow beam of light surrounded them, garuru, pururu and Tororo floating their way. "We heard, were here to help. Tororo and Pururu get her on board", Garuru ordered, Tororo and Pururu moved to natsumi's body. They lifted it, Tororo at the feet and Pururu at the head, they got to the lighted floor and raised above, no one around, they checked. Taruru was peeking from the opened oval whole, once they reached the metal ship flooring, Taruru helped them carry her to the medic area. Pururu did her magic as the two boys left, talking on the way. "What happened exactly, Tororo-chan?", Taruru wandered, shrugging a bit. "I don't know, I just heard she hit her head against the tree down there, now there's a big gash", Tororo explained, annoyed. They faced forward again to see that the rest boarded the ship. Tororo jumped into his seat after he climbed the ramp, beginning to type rapidly over the keyboard, Kururu still wasn't impressed though.

They got home in a matter of seconds, landing the ship on the roof top, hiding it with the anti-barrier. "natsumi-dono, Han han is hurt", Keroro shouted, beating the door down, running inside like a race car. Before Natsumi opened the door, he bashed in, almost smashing her behind the door if she didn't back up a space. Fuyuki was up, startled by the seargant. "What happened Gunsou?", Fuyuki asked, watching the rest shuffle in behind the green frog. "han Han-san got hurt, but she's awake and able to walk", tamama wavered, as they made a walkway for her to come in and slowly bend down to sit on the green couches. Her head was bandaged by the professional. "It'll be fine, she'll still be able to destroy pekopon tomorrow", Keroro instructed, smirking. "Boke garo~", natsumi growled, her body erupting in flames, her dark dangerous aura around her body shape. It looked ghostly and dangerous to any one who dare touch and defy her doing.

"Gero~", Keroro grumbled, twiddling his fingers. Giroro sighed, rolling his eyes, Tamama shying behind him, Kururu leaning in to see the action about to begin. Boy was he happy. (I don't really know how he feels about Keroro being beaten, I guess he really does considering all those times he does his evil laugh at things happening to others... cute~)

After, it was finally silent and crisp, it began with the normal things, but the Garuru Shotai was staying till tomorrow. They wanted to see who destroys who, Han han destroy them or the opposite. Maybe tomorrow will be good for me, I hope I can do more damage then the "fake" one seemed to be, it had no move for me, not at all. I slept soundly in keroro's room, on the couch. I'm not sleeping next to a shrimp that could do anything while I slumbered. Anything.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Keroro(beaten to a pulp):"I hope everyone's ready"

Han han:"Why? So you can beat me or like you would"

Keroro:"YOUR GOING DOWN"

Han han:"talk to the palm"

Keroro kept his growl.

Giroro:"I can't take this. I rather be with my brother then do the invasion, but I can't take the chance away"

tamama:"I can't leave Gunsou-sans side at all"

Mois:"How come I'm not in this story, Han Han. You could say, not invited"

Han han:"No, i can't think of anywhere to put you, you could help with the last two chapters though. Your going to help plan and deploy, Mois-chan is going to help with the invasion, I promise"

Mois:"You could say, helping out your comrade"

Han han:"yeah, you could say that"

han han:"bye"

End

I really had a real bad time writing this one. It seemed to nerve racking and I couldn't think of anything... o well XD! I'll think about the next chapters, they consist of the invasion and the ending, it'll be secret until I write it. Bye~!


End file.
